Fragile Immortality
by Zrin
Summary: A Fan Fiction based on the album by the music group "The Unguided"'s album "Fragile Immortality." A story based on almost only the titles of the album's songs alone, this is told from a third person past tense perspective of the construct/cyborg "Inception" and her fight with the Resistance of Earth to defeat Demons that have invaded.
1. Fragile Immortality - Chapter 1

The Unguided

Fragile Immortality

A fan fiction by Luke "Zrin" Maton based on the album "Fragile Immortality" by The Unguided

**Chapter One: Inception**

"_I was not plucked by the heavens  
to be trained as a warrior  
I was created knowing only war"_

The radio transmission came early in the morning, a sudden crackle of static that woke the General.

"Yo, DZ, I'm in." It was a female's voice, though not a typical one. Behind the feminine tone lay a metallic tinge to it that gave away a much more mechanical nature.

"Project, I have told you not to call me that." The General had immediately leapt from his bed and encrypted the channel that the woman spoke to him on.

"And **I** told **you** not to call me Project. I have a **name **you know." Her voice was mocking and playful.

"Status report, project." An audible sigh could be heard by the General which sparked a gleeful smirk on the face of the female on the other end of the radio.

"I made it inside the compound and let them take me prisoner just like I was told to. You would not **believe** the state of the place. Looks like they're barely holding on just like we are. As far as I can tell, their resources are low on all fronts. Should be able to carry out phase two like a dream." A pair of booted footfalls echoed through what sounded like a stone corridor on the Project's side of the transmission. "Got company. See you on the other side, DZ."

The General grunted and began to accost the woman, but instead sighed again and shut off communications.

Somewhere in a ruined city, there was a massive compound that oversaw the prisoners that were taken in the war. Earth had fallen into chaos following a massive invasion by an alien race that simply dropped out of the sky. In the years following the initial attacks, the human race had been reduced to a smoldering ruin alongside its cities. All that seemed to be left was a resistance force made up of people that had only the war left. Their job was to eventually liberate the rest of the world and begin rebuilding. It was a long term goal and many saw it as false optimism, but the General of The Resistance was well known for his successes in commanding a battlefield.

Several months prior to the present day, the General had commissioned the science division to create a super soldier, something that could fight off the invasion force in covert operations. This was done by use of a dying girl, barely twenty years old. She had developed brain cancer but the advancements in technology thanks to A company, short for "Arrival Company", salvaging some of the alien's science labs.

It was just an idea at first, something that could never be fathomed at any other point before the invasion, but in the end, Inception was born.


	2. Fragile Immortality - Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Defector DCXVI**

"_Don't you ever mistake  
My silence for ignorance  
My calmness for acceptance  
And my kindness for weakness"_

Inception smiled to herself as she deactivated the communicator embedded in her arm. A moment later, two guards rounded the corner and approached her cell. One of them unlocked the door as the other kept its weapon trained on her. Its face was hidden by a mask, though the presence of demonic wings were barely hidden, being made obvious by the very distinct shapes beneath protruding armour on its back. She was pulled out of the room and taken to another that was filled with scientific implements, making it clear that it was some sort of dissection room.

"In. Human." The gruff voice of one guard accompanied a very violent shove that took Inception by surprise, almost knocking her to the ground. The door slammed shut with a loud *CLANG* and she stood still, her face giving away no emotion. A few moments later, the far end of the room opened and three more of the creatures entered. Inception was grabbed by two and strapped face up to a table as the third set about the implements, possibly preparing. As soon as she was secure, the two creatures that had strapped her down stomped one foot each and saluted the third, spinning 180 degrees and marching out of the room. In the semi-darkness, Inception could make out a single red dot in the center of the being's face that now faced her. It wore a ragged hood and seemed nothing like the authority figure the other two creatures treated it as. Whatever it's rank, it was alone in the room with her. She pulled at the restraints for a moment to test their strength before the being appeared before her, taking hold of her face and squeezing, pulling it upwards to become level with it's head.

"Human. You will answer my questions." A metallic voice echoed out from it, making it clear that it was not an organic construct in nature.

"See there's where we have a problem. I don't really like talking." The smugness of her voice was apparent, a grin painted on her face even with the being holding it.

"Then it will be difficult to discern your pain levels." It let go and let her head crash down onto the table. A sharp *THWACK* was heard as she made contact and she grimaced, though made no sound.

"Dick."

The being put it's back to her and made final preparations with the implements before it. "Who do you work for." It was said as a statement, not a question.

"I don't work for anyone, asshole." She spat at it, a glob of saliva landing on its cloak and running down it. The being turned around and looked upwards into a corner where a surveillance device could be seen. It nodded once and the red light on the device deactivated with a quiet *click*.

Immediately the being tore it's cloak off and ripped the straps that held Inception down with inhuman strength. The full body of the being could be seen now, a bone white exterior with separations marked by black with what looked like carbon plating underneath.

"Good to see you again, girly." It spoke with a playful voice.

"Save the pleasantries, Defector. We've got a job to do."


	3. Fragile Immortality - Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Granted**

_"...if God doesn't exist, this life,_

_every second of it is all we have."_

The footfalls of Inception and Defector echoed down a narrow steel corridor, giving away their position to two guards at the exit on the other end. They turned, revealing their vicious demonic faces. One held up a hand and growled something, a question, to Defector.

"Prisoner transfer. Taking her to the engine room for some shock therapy."

The guards looked at each other a moment and then stepped aside, gesturing for the two to pass. Immediately, Inception flicked her hands out as the flesh melted away to be replaced with dual handguns that gave off a dark purple mist. It took only an instant for her to dispatch the guards, firing a single shot at each. Defector followed suit as one arm transformed into a tube-shaped weapon, being held by the machine at head height, aiming upwards as his single eye in the center of his face scanned the rest of the corridor. Behind them, the two guards' heads were slowly melting into a puddle of thick black tar, the ammunition that Inception had fired working as intended.

"Messy," she said. "Let's keep moving big guy, we've gotta get this done."

Inception nodded, leading the way with his weapon outstretched. The two made their way down a maze of tunnels and corridors until they reached a doorway that led into a massive chamber that housed a large canister sparking with energy in the center.

"It's too quiet," Inception whispered, "think they found our little mess?"

"Possibly." The voice of Defector had taken on a much more serious sound, the majority of the expression removed by the metallic undertone from his machinery.

A voice from behind them suddenly barked a plethora of rough and vicious words, none of them in english.

"Fuck." Inception muttered, dropping the weapons she held and putting her hands over her head.

"Nice try, Human. You will not live." The voice spoke the words in broken english, the fluency making it sound like it had only just learned.

"Human. Right." She smirked at Defector just as one of her legs made a whirring sound and a *SHINK* as a metal plating extended over it an instant before she kicked out at the speaker behind her. There was a sharp *CRACK* as their head was struck, the face having been caved in, killing the owner.

"I knew that would come in handy. C'mon." She sprinted into the room and kneeled next to the centerpiece of the chamber, holding out a hand to Defector. He nodded once and opened up his torso, revealing a device with a timer attached. Inception took it when it was handed to her and primed it, then attaching the bomb to the underside of the centerpiece.

"Alright big guy, let's get the hell out of here."


End file.
